God Serena
God Serena is a general of the Horde and a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Before he became part of the Horde, however, he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was ranked first in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar, making him the strongest Mage on the entire continent. His epithet within the Horde was "Hybrid Theory", stemming from his use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. Profile and Stats Name: God Serena Alias: Hybrid Theory, eight dragon God Serena Age: 32 Race: human/dragon slayer Gender: male Height: 6ft Weight: 200lbs Eye Color: green Hair Color: auburn Affiliation: (alverez empire, wizard saint) Occupation: (former Spriggan 12, former wizard saint) Status: deceased Family: unknown Love Interest (s): unknown Friends & Allies: Spriggan 12 Enemies: Fairy Tail Class: wizard saint Skills: dragon slaying magic First Appearance: chapter 440, episode 286 Voice Actor: Kazuyuki Okitsu, David Matranga Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Key: Appearance God Serena appears to be a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful robes and wears simple boots. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure, particularly the Japanese deity Raijin. Personality God Serena is quite the quirky individual, with Jellal going so far as to call his personality an overall disappointment. He is extremely flamboyant and has a taste for standing in the spotlight, and performing dramatic and unnecessary gestures while conducting a simple conversation. This habit is accompanied by an extremely strong sense of confidence, allowing him to not only easily shrug off blatantly negative comments regarding his behavior, but actually treat them as compliments. God Serena has also shown himself to be quite condescending, antagonizing his foes after a crushing victory. Additionally, upon approaching a weakened Natsu, God Serena has shown himself to be exceedingly arrogant as well, giving Natsu the name-encompassing send-off message of "God bye-bye". History Powers and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic: God Serena has control over an impressive five Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima (effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer); such usage and mastery earned him the epithet "Hybrid Theory" when he defected to the Horde. When he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other Dragon Slayers. Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic: Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy. God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima. *'Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction': God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic: Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, God Serena names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls. God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell': In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic: This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element. Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. *'Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge': With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic: Gale Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which grants God Serena the ability to manipulate, control and devour said element that is surpasses normal Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima. * Storm Dragon Slayer Magic: This type of Dragon Slayer Magic allows God Serena free control over all types of natural disasters: lightning and thunder, wind, hail, heavy precipitation, amongst others; it not only allows him to control these elements, but also to devour and shape them to his every whim. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Relationships * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Horde Members Category:Leaders/Commanders